Same coin
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: Bella was just a normal girl when she was kidnapped by Aro! He bit her but instead of turning she made a split personality that was the vampire! Isa is arrogant and powerful but she is still a newborn. How will Edward react when he see's the 'human' Bella who looks like a goddess in his eyes. And how will the Cullens react to Isa?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n Hi Artemis here please be nice and review, I am newish... R&R please!**_

The pain... it was terrifying... it was everywhere. Why wouldn't it stop? I refused to scream, they didn't deserve the satisfaction.

"It will hurt more if you keep the screams in" A sickly sweet voice purred in my ear."Your power will be great." I said nothing not wanting him or her to have the satisfaction. I tried to block out his voice and the pain... I started to run into the recesses of my mind, the pain dulled.

_In my minds eye I saw a corridor with many closed doors being opened all at once. One room seemed to glow I moved towards it and as I reached it I saw a statue sitting on a throne, then it opened it's red eyes and looked at me. _

_"So you see me at last," Her voice was like a gentle caress yet it held power laced throughout it. "And just so you know I am you, the you that it being formed in this fire. You can stay human so long as I can come out once in a while." I looked at her and I knew instantly that she was a vampire, _

_"But you will hurt my family, or strangers I don't want blood on my hands!" She smiled and her eyes turned gold,_

_"Bella I promise you I will only eat animals." I thought about it,_

_"Your going to have to have a name you cant be called Bella too."_

_"Call me Isa" She then stood up and I knew to sit down in the chair, She walked out the door._

_**Isa's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes and grinned in half a thought I was up and I looked at my sire.

"Hello Bella I am King Aro Voultori, I have given you immortality now to pay me ba-"

"No." I looked him in his pale red eyes and grinned when I smelled fear "You tried to give Bella immortality and you did but she is still mostly human. I am Isa, I am the vampire." I looked at him.

"Well _Isa_ I am the king of vampires and my word is law and you must pay your sire back for immortality you can either join my guard or kill a member of a coven that has too much power." I grabbed him by the throat,

"What if I kill you?" He looked at me in fear, "Or I could spare you and my debt would be cleared?" He nodded, I let him go and ran through the wall. I ran until I got to forks where I was supposed to be. _Isa let me through,_ I heard Bella's voice whisper. _Not yet I need to hunt._

I took down three elk and one wolf, it was amazing I snuck into the airport to wait for my dad. I felt my heart pump and I sat down letting Bella through.

**Bella's p.o.v**

when I came to I saw Charlie walking towards me with a grin on his face,

"Bells how have you been?" I smiled,

"Great Dad." What I loved about Charlie is that was all we needed we didn't need lots of words I followed him out of the airport feeling oddly graceful.

"Looks like you finally out grew your klutziness." I shrugged. The rest of the drive went by in silence I stiffened when a smell hit my nose it was sweet yet..._ Vampire _Isa's voice whispered in my mind._ We need to be on the look out for them vampires are territorial unless they are nomads. _I nodded once to show I understood, so to clear up the confusion in my head I reviewed what happened.

I had been kidnapped at Phoenix by a vampire because he wanted to change me I don't know how long I was out but apparently not long enough to make Charlie worry which was good. I was still mostly human until I let an entity my subconscious must have made because I couldn't cope with the pain of the change and the worry of my family. Isa was a vampire who feed from animals but I had to be careful with her if I was near an open wound she warned me because we where a newborn that we still couldn't stop her bloodlust at the smell of a cut. I had a vampires grace, brain, smell, and sight. My heart still beat until Isa woke up then I was a full vampire. I could have children she let me know but I couldn't be with a human as I was immortal. I wasn't indestructible as Bella but as Isa I was powerful. I needed to rest though because the change wanted Bella and Isa. I apparently had a great gift according to Aro but I didn't care. Isa did but Bella did not.

When Charlie and I got home he told me that since he had the cruiser I could use the pick up as mine until it died. I loved so I hugged him being careful because I wasn't sure if my strength was increased.

"Your room is still where it always is." I nodded and went to my room. _Tonight when you sleep I'm going to go hunting alright?_

"Ok Isa" I then started to unpack. Making sure that I would be comfortable in Forks since I was pretty sure that I was staying since Isa couldn't go anywhere sunny. I loved the sun so I was a little sad. I loved that I wouldn't age though since I had a fear of aging. _So do I need to hunt?_ I asked Isa. _No but be careful human food will no longer taste good in fact it will come back up if you eat it. _I frowned that was gross. _It is, but we also have to appear normal. Have you looked in a mirror recently? _I grabbed some pj's and headed to the bathroom to look and then take a shower since I felt nasty.

When I looked into the mirror I gasped, my usually plain self was gone! My hair was now a lush chocolate that framed my heart shaped face, my brown eyes now held flecks of gold and red, my lips where full and deep red, I had curves in all the places I had none before. My skin was still pale but had a slight blush almost as if it was dusted onto my cheeks. I took of my cloths and noticed to things, my breasts had grown from almost flat to at least a B cup. I had no hair below the neck not even stubble. I was flawless, I could pass as a model with my new body! _Do you like yourself?_ I nodded.

After my shower I flopped onto my bed. God I was exhausted. I let my mind drift... I opened my eyes and saw that I was once again in the corridor of my mind, Isa stepped out and I took a second to look over her and see our differences. Her hair was a slight darker shade than me, She was completely pale, she appeared to have no color besides her bright red lips, the last difference was of course the eyes. They where a bright gold that gave her a look that was like a goddess. I walked into the room as she walked out feeling as if it was dream I felt my mind close to me...

_**Isa's P.O.V**_

I felt my mind open up fully and I opened my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N Artemis hear now Bella and Edward may seem to be moving fast and yes there's a lemon in this but it is important to the story, they are moving fast because Bella is part vampire which makes the ****mating bond and when you feel it no denying it.**

Edward's P.o.v

"Edward would you like to go hunting with me?" My sister Alice asked.

"Sure, lets go." My window was open so I jumped out. _Edward, be careful apparently we won't be the only vampires hunting tonight. _

_**What? This is our lands?! No hunting humans in our territory!**_ I didn't have to say it out loud since Alice could see me saying it.

_Edward wait-_ I started to run before Alice could say whatever she would have said. Soon I smelled the vampire's sent it was intoxicating. As I burst through the brush I saw a vampire draining a mountain lion. She turned and saw me, I quickly straightened up and approached with my palms out in a sign of friendship. I looked as her features settled back in to more human like features.

"Hello," She said politely "Am I in your territory?"

"Yes but my family always allows vegetarians to hunt on our lands." She nodded and I immediately noticed her mind was blank. "How old are you miss?"

"Isabella but you may call me Isa, I am seventeen." I tilted my head,

"How long have you been seventeen?" She sighed and I noticed her eyes, red.

"A day," I hissed,

"Where is your sire?" She frowned,

"I don't know, all I know is that he's an ass." I laughed.

"Newborns have to stay with their creators for at least a year." She frowned. \

"I am not your average newborn." I looked at her, she wasn't twitching like most newborns who itched to kill every second they weren't feeding.

"I can see that, would you like to meet my family so that we can be prepared to share our lands?" She nodded, "My name is Edward by the way, I am part of a coven filled with gifted vampires who choose to be vegetarians. I can read can read minds, my sister Alice who is hunting can see the future, my other sister is beautiful even for a vampire she makes humans like putty in her hands its hilarious, my brother Jasper can feel and control emotions, Emmet is strong he kept his newborn strength, my father Carlisle has immense control over his vampiric nature, my mother Esme is a mother in every way except she is barren due to our unchanging nature. And that's all about my family, tell me about yourself."

"If you don't mind Edward I would like to wait to tell you about myself until your family can listen to my story."

"That seems fair." We continued to walk in a comfortable silence until we reached my house.

_**Isa's P.O.V**_

As soon as we got to Edward's home I felt all the gifts brush against my shield. Edward looked at me with a smile,

"Now Jasper has a lot of scars so your instincts are going to tell you he is dangerous, he is a big goof though, my mom you will love." He opened the door and I walked in. "Family meeting every one!" Fast as a blink of an eye six vampires where sitting in the living room. "This is Isa she is a newborn she was changed recently and I caught her hunting a mountain lion, she has no sire with her." A tall blond vampire with kind butterscotch eyes looked at me in awe,

"My name is Carlisle I am the patriarch of this coven or you can say I'm everyone's father, now can you tell us your story?" I nodded,

"My name is Isabella but please call me Isa, I was kidnapped on my way here to see my father by a vampire who claimed to be a king who changed me for my gift, I am a shield I make all mental and most physical gifts moot against me, I left before he could call for help since I wasn't very gentle. I live with my Dad, another gift I have is that I have self control against my instincts unless of course someone cuts themselves in front of me." I looked at all of them, then the one with all the scars, Jasper, stood up,

"I am impressed, but why do I sense two sets of emotions inside you?" _Oh crap._

"It must be my shield you can see what I want you to see then you can see my real emotions," He nodded and then sat down, then the small one with spiky black hair stood up with a grin.

"I am Alice and I can see that we will be great friends but can I ask, what do you do during the day?"

"Hide." I then saw the clock it was four thirty in the morning, "I'm sorry I have to leave." I ran out the door.

**Bella's p.o.v**

I woke up and saw a note in fine cursive writing addressed to me it was from Isa, it said that we had encountered the vampires but they were friendly and hunted animals too. I shrugged and started to get ready for school I headed down the stairs grabbed a pop tart for show, it smelled like cardboard.

At school I threw away the bad smelling thing and headed to the office, then I smelled a vampire. I turned and saw a blond beautiful woman with gold eyes that looked at me curiously.

"Hello, can you show me the way to the office?"

"Sure my name's Rose what's yours?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"The chief's daughter?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Then I heard her speak so softly I almost didn't hear it, "Those are either good contacts or your not Isa" I pretended to not hear her.

"Well thank you for showing me the way I hope we get some classes together so that I can at least know one person." She laughed and nodded. The receptionist seemed to be amazed at my beauty but told me what I needed to know then this annoying kid named Mike tried flirting with me but I pretended not to notice, a nice girl named Jessica helped me around school since we had classes together, I did have a class with Rose it was Spanish and the teacher went on a rant since we both should be in advanced classes according to her. We told her that we didn't feel very comfortable since we wanted to learn proper Spanish not slang. Then Rose invited me to eat at her table with her.

Alice's P.o.v

God was I bored even with all advanced classes I tried to relax and daydream when a vision hit me,

_**Edward stared at the beautiful girl then spoke,**_

_**"Would you like to go to a movie with me?" The girl blushed and nodded.**_

"Yes!" I knew he wouldn't be alone forever!" I whisper shouted at a frequency that only vampires could hear. The bell rung and it took everything in me to run at human pace and not vampire. I started thinking of advanced equations that would rival Albert Einstein's I giggled at Edward's confused expression I saw him trying to push at my immediate thoughts to read the rest so I made my entire mind blank. Then Rose walked in humming with this gorgeous human girl who seriously was going shopping with me if we where going to be friends. Edward looked stunned. She was perfect for him I noticed she only bought a water.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I almost gasped when I saw all of Rose's family I saw the most gorgeous of them had copper bronze hair and it took all of my will power not blush. He was staring at me though,

"I think Edward likes you." I glared at her,

"If your joking I'll set you on fire," I joked she pretended mock horror.

"Me? Your only rival?" She shook her head," You would get bored." I grinned and used a little of my real strength without thinking and elbowed her, "OW!" She whispered. As we sat I tried not to wrinkle my nose and took a sip of my water. Edward kept staring at me and then he blurted out,

"Would you like to got to a movie with me?" His brothers burst out laughing and to shut them up and because I wanted to I said

"Of course." While blushing like a tomato. The small pixie like girl squealed,

"I am so taking you shopping lady a girl like you needs cloths that match your looks." I look to Rose for help but she was grinning and I knew that I was doomed. _Well looks like we found our mate be careful and let Edward know about me when you can, this guy is a great mate our children will be beautiful._ I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks at her words. Then the lunch bell rung and I went towards biology,

"Are you going to biology?" Edward asked, I nodded my head.

"Will you like hold my hand?" Isa made me say. _**Isa! We are only going on one date!**_ Then Edward smiled and took my hand _**Never mind I love you.**_ Then we walked in friendly silence as we went to biology class. As luck would have it we where lab partners, then Edward slyly slid me a note,

_Are you Isa_

**No I am Bella but I know who you are talking about**

_Why do you look similar to her? _

**I have a split personality since I couldn't handle the change while I worried about my father so I am and am not Isa,**

_So you are human or at least partly while Isa is not_

**Yes and Isa believes we are mates**

_That I know I felt the bond between the both of you which makes no sense since vampires can only have one mate._

**Yea that makes sense so that means we basically fell in love as soon as we set eyes on each other?**

_Yes, so what makes you different from other vampires?_

**I have a beating heart, I can bear children, I don't age, I don't like human food but I don't drink blood Isa does as you know, I sleep, I have vampires strength, Isa will keep her newborn strength and eyes.**

_You can bear children then you wouldn't want to be with me._

**Why? Isa says male vampires can produce children.**

_We can!? That is... weird. I always wanted children..._

**Good because I do too.**

With that the bell rung and Edward asked,

"Do you want to skip gym? Alice says that a kid is going to fall and cut her leg I don't think Isa will handle that." I nodded.

"So when are we going to the movies?" He laughed,

"Saturday?" I nodded. I followed him to his silver Volvo and we listened to some Claire de Lune as we talked Isa moved us closer and I didn't fight it as we kissed Edward he returned the kiss with strong enthusiasm. Our tongues met and I moaned as I felt an assault of instincts and soon I was straddling Edward's hips as we made out we were running on pure instinct at the moment our hips met and we both moaned I accidentally hit his window shattering the windshield. I moved enough so Edward could drive us somewhere more private, as soon as he pulled over I assaulted him again this time ripping of his shirt. We ripped off clothes until we were both naked as the day we were born, Edward looked into my eyes and then licked me every inch of skin he came in contact with. I returned the favor and it appeared to be too much for Edward as he soon was on top of me entering me slowly torturing me as every inch slid into me. Then we sped up to vampire speed and it was amazing. As we climaxed we screamed each others names, the car didn't survive.

"Wow!" I gasped Edward nodded. We both looked at the pile of shreds that where our cloths. Edward ran off real fast and then reappeared with a dress for me and a shirt and shorts for him. I quickly put the light blue dress and looked at him.

"Alice." And I had to laugh at how it was an explanation in itself. "Come on we are going to have to use that ugly truck of yours."

"Hey! My truck is great-" I gasped as I just realized what we did, "Oh no! We didn't use protection!" Edward just smiled, "This is NOT funny, I want kids but if I get pregnant you will leave me I just know it!" Edward growled,

"I will not leave you, I was raised that if you got a girl pregnant you took care of her." I smiled

"Is that true?" He nodded, "Is there any other reason?"

"You are my mate I love you and if you give me a child I would love him or her." I smiled and smashed my lips to his.

_**A/N Please R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n Artemis here, thank you to all my followers! I am so glad that you like my story! Now if I could only get some more reviews... I love seeing what you have to say about my stories and if you don't like something please make it constructive reviews, On to the story!_

Bella's .

I was staring at Isa in my mind."What is going on?" She was spinning and giggling.

"We are pregnant!" For a second shock filled me but then what Edward had said about loving any child we gave him.

"Oh my gosh do you know the gender?"

"Nope and we can't go to the regular hospital because the baby won't show with regular tests." Then I thought something.

"Wait how are we going to hunt I don't think it is safe to go full vampire while pregnant."

"It isn't so when I take over our heart will stay beating. I will just get some more durability so that I can hunt for the baby." She then giggled, "Or you can get our sex god of a mate to get us prey." Then I heard Edward's voice,

"Love wake up." I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

"Yes Edward?"

"You were talking in your sleep, something about Isa and a baby?"

"Damn it. I ruined the surprise. Iampregnant." I said the last part really fast.

"You are?" A big grin came over his face, "So do you need Carlisle to take a look at the baby?"

"Yes and I can not go full vampire even when I'm Isa because it would hurt the baby."

"What are you going to tell your parents?" He asked with a serious look on his face. Then my phone buzzed with a text message. I looked at it and saw it was Alice

_You're Dad will kick you out and your mother will stop talking to you. Carlisle said that you can move in. So get packed face your Dad's screaming then get your pregnant butt over here so I can coo at my future... oops almost gave it away._

I accidently crushed my phone and saw Edward packing my things.

"I will tell him in the morning. Will you do me a favor and go drain a lion for me?" He flashed my favorite grin and disappeared. closing my eyes I made Isa appear in my mind she was angry.

"I am pissed! This child is a blessing! Let me talk to that bastard! I will look like you just a little more... off in his eyes he will blame our pregnancy.

"Sure it's your turn anyways."

"Would you like to see what I will look like?" I nodded. She closed her eyes and her skin looked more soft but not entirely. Her hair now matched mine. She opened her eyes and they where now a beautiful orange, like a setting sun.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward with a thermos filled with my requested blood. I inhaled and it smelled amazing. I ran up to him and grabbed it and quickly drained it.

"Thank you honey."

"Where you asleep?"

"No, I was speaking to Isa. She wants to tell Charlie. She will look human enough so it will be fine."

"Alright go back to sleep." I nodded and reached for him, he never felt cold to me so I curled up next to him and let sleep overcome me.

**Isa's P.O.V**

I woke up and felt Edward tense,

"Isa?"

"Yes mate of my heart?" I looked at him and saw the grin on his face.

"You feel the same as Bella does?" I smacked him, hard.

"I was the one who told her we were mates!" He smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry."

"Good." I took off the soft night gown and grabbed a blue dress that I knew I would look divine in and slipped it on I grabbed a pair of black heels and enjoyed watching Edward's eyes dilate. "Not now Edward I have to confront my Father, will you take my stuff to your house?" He nodded drooling I might add. I giggled and made my way downstairs smelling Charlie cook his favorite fish meal. It smelled nasty even for human food. Charlie smiled at me and it took all my will power not to slap him. I would later.

"Morning Bells how are you doing... in fact why are you up so early?" I sighed stressed

"Dad sit down we need to talk." He sat down with a frown on his face,

"What's going on? Your not pregnant are you?" He said chuckling,

"That's right." I heard his heart skip a beat,

"Get out, you can go live with whoever you decided to become a slut for." I saw red. I threw the table through the window and slapped him hard enough to break his nose. Then I picked him up and bared my teeth at him.

"I hope you rot Charlie and if Renée even has a slightly similar reaction you will not like it. I threw him on the couch and ran out the door I knew he wouldn't let me keep the truck then I smiled when I saw Edward pull up in a new silver Volvo. I got into the car and Edward drove off, I could feel his anger and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" We said at the same time making us both laugh.

"I am fine but what about you I mean your dad just called you all those things and I feel very bad for you." Edward said softly.

"I am fine I just wish there was a way I could at least have my mother's support." Edward handed me a cell phone.

"Alice said to make sure you had your old number so it does." Then the phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Bella? I can't believe your Father would do that to you! Are you okay!?" I smiled good old mom.

"I'm fine mom, your not mad at me?"

"Oh I am but after hearing your father say he called you a slut I was more pissed at him." She sighed, "Bella at least tell me that this wasn't some one night thing."

"No mom, Edward and I are in a relationship and his parents want me to live with them, Edward's dad is a doctor!"

"Well then at least he is a catch. I expect you two to be married soon and I am going to forks to meet them."

"Alright mom if that is what you feel is best." I paused, "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Duh!"

**Edward's P.O.V**

When she handed me the phone I had to suppress my nervousness.

"Hello?"

"Is this my daughter's boyfriend?"

"Yes mam I am Edward Cullen."

"Are you ready for the responsibility of being a father?"

"I am, when me and Bella realized that we hadn't taken the proper precautions I let her know that I would stand by her and any child that she were to give us."

"I like you, I had to twist Charlie's arm to get him to stay with me and our baby."

"Well my parents raised me old fashioned and I would never leave Bella by herself to handle a child without me."

"Will you marry her."

"If she will have me."

"Good I will be visiting in a month."

"Look forward to it." I looked at Isa's smiling face,

"Did you mean it?" I knew what she meant,

"Yes in vampire terms we are married, we were married as soon as we consummated our relationship."

"Well then Mr. Cullen where is my ring then?" Edward gave me my favorite smile then. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring that was obviously very old.

"This ring belonged to my human mother for me to give to the woman who caught my heart and you are finally here." He put the ring on my hand. "Perfect fit."

After we got to his house I had to gasp it was breath taking. Alice and Rose ran out the door and immediately started to coo at my stomach,

"Hi baby I'm your Aunty Rose you will be spoiled by me."

"No, I will spoil him!" I grabbed her and squeezed.

"It's a boy!?"

"Damn it! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Edward joined me in giving her a hug.

"So can I name him? My family, my human one at least had this tradition of naming the eldest son Edward."

"My little Edward Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Yea when I was growing up I told my best friend Jacob if I ever had a son I would name my son after him. So I am going to honor that."

"I love it." He smiled, "Edward Jacob Cullen Jr." I blushed at how happy I felt.

"Did you create another vampire bloodsuckers?!"

_Cliffy hah! I am evil! Anywho anyone who can guess who it is I will follow! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Well I know I post a bit quicker than most but I still feel bad that I haven't posted that fast again so to make up for it I will make a long chapter, sadly you can tell I am a bit rusty but I like to think I am getting better as the chapter and fanfic comes along. Writing has always been a source of joy for me so here it goes!_

Edward's P.O.V

"Did you create another vampire bloodsuckers?" I heard a rough voice say. I saw Isa narrow her eyes. She walked over to the door opening it and glaring at the boy she asked,

"Can I help you?" The boy who smelled like wet dog stared at her.

"Bella?" Her eyes lost their predatory gleam and she smiled softly,

"Hello Jacob."

"But you look so different!"

"I am a vampire Jacob of course I look different."

"Your heart is beating though."

"I know I am not a full vampire." As she explained everything his face looked outraged.

"So this creep just ripped you out of your life and your gift kept some of your humanity?" I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes I just moved in with my mate."

"Your mate? But you can live with Charlie you still have your whole life ahead of you." Isa was growling,

"Charlie is a bastard who kicks his pregnant daughter out for being pregnant."

"Wow that is a dickhead move even for him."

"Yes it is, so why are you here Jake?"

"To make sure that the treaty isn't null because the Cullen's made another vamp."

"Well we kind of did since I am carrying a vampire child."

"That doesn't count they have to bite a human this kid will be at least part human and if my pack tries to get out of hand I will go all Alpha on their asses." Me and Isa laughed at that.

"So we are still friends?" Jake laughed.

"Of course and you and your mate are allowed safe passage through our lands because of our friend ship." Isa tackled Jake in a hug. "But you should know that you and Bella should become one, your power is obviously strong enough to let you keep your heart and that is great and all but-"

"No Jake if I did I would become a full vampire and that isn't what I want, I want more children at least and besides if you were right then my gift should expand more the longer I stay like this." I could tell she was leaving something out.

Isa's P.O.V

I wasn't telling the truth and I knew it. _It's okay Isa you want to exist and that is okay._

_**Thanks Bella but I would exist so would you, we would merge into the perfect combination of human and vampire our venom would cause a new breed of vampire its just... our baby would die if we did it now.**_

_No. We will do it only when our baby EJ is born._

_**Yes we will be perfect.**_

_Can our venom effect regular vampires?_

_**Yes.**_

"Isa? Can I ask you something?" Edward's voice dragged me out of my internal conversation.

"Of course, what's up?"

"Why did you lie to Jacob?"

"Because I don't know if he would understand." I breathed in a deep breath. "If I were to do that now EJ would die."

"Oh well I understand then."

"I am actually looking forward to it because I am the start of a new race of vampire, my venom can force humans and vampires alike to become a vampire with that can procreate have blood flowing through their veins and still have immortality." I smiled

"You should tell the girls, they all want to be mothers. "

"I will."

"Hey, family meeting."

"What's up?" Rose said smiling.

"Well I just wanted you guys to know that I can make it so that you can bear children." Isa said smiling.

"What!?" Esme screamed "This isn't funny Isa I really want to be a mother!"

"It is no joke once me and Bella merge after our son is born I will become a new race of vampire, one that can make other vampires my type of vampire and then you can bear children, AND you can decide what age you want to stop aging at I wont age anymore since I can easily pass as twenty-two if I had too." Isa said beaming with joy. Rose looked ready to cry, Alice was jumping up and down thinking about getting pregnant with Jasper's kids, Esme was already dreaming of having a son named Patrick in honor of her first child. Then Alice's face slacked and her eyes clouded over.

**Seven kids were running around on a beach while four stunning women where laughing two holding toddlers, the small one with pixie like hair was round with a child and Jasper snuck up behind her with roses and a thermos. The pixie like one looked at Jasper with a bright smile and Jasper whispered in her ear,**

**"The twins are so going to be spoiled when they are born." Alice laughing nodded.**

"EEEEEHHHHHHH! I am going to have twins!? I can't believe it!" Alice was hopping up and down laughing like a mad woman. Jasper's face went from shocked to smiling so bright that it looked like his face would be shattered.

"Well, well what do we have here Isa?" We all turned around and hissed at the sinister voice, it was Aro. "Now that is no way to greet your sire is it Isa?" Isa smiled and she started to purr,

"Oh poor fool why are you here?" Aro pulled out a battered woman and she was screaming,

"Bella what is going on? It hurts!?" Isa's face became terrifying and Aro looked ready to piss himself with fear if vampires could piss. He dropped the woman and Isa walked towards him all the while growling.

"You are so fucking DEAD!" She launched and grabbed his head, she looked at us as we all screamed,

"NO!"

"What? This fucker took my mom!"

"He is the king of vampires love, if you kill him we all have to suffer." She dropped him and hissed at him till he fled.

"Crap I had hoped he was lying."

Isa's P.O.V

"Well I guess we should go some where remote until I can change my mom."

"Well luckily I own an island." Carlisle said, I stared at him and shrugged,

"All right lets go." Edward grabbed me and then Emmet grabbed my mom who was still screaming. Then eyes widened as I heard the venom stop.

"Put me down! Who are you!"

"Mom calm down! It's just Edward we rescued you." She looked at me and I had to gasp, her eyes where a bright indigo making her previous blue look false, her hair was like mine in flawless waves and her heartbeat was strong. Her skin was pale but still had a human look to it. She was just like me. I caught her up on what we both where and about me.

"So Isa? Really you couldn't come up with something more original?' I stuck my tongue out at her and we both giggled.

"Do you need to hunt?" She shook her head.

"No we should go I don't think I have your self control I can smell the humans from here and if I am going to stick to your diet I should be trained on the island. I nodded and we all took off, Edward wouldn't let me run so I fell asleep in his arms.

"So are you going to leave your husband Renee?"

"I have no choice, I don't think he was the one anyways he was starting to get abusive and I planned on leaving him anyways."

"That is terrible so who do you think is the one?" She sighed and I heard her blood rush up her face,

"I think Charlie is, I mean he was just so... right even when our relation ship was strained and I feel terrible for leaving him but I will avoid him until he treats Bella better the most I would do is give her the silent treatment but when I heard his response I snapped I told him how I still love him and I only left because I need a break and if he had fought harder I would have stayed or if he had just moved with us we would have worked it out and I can't believe he would call Bella a slut! He wasn't even that bad when he asked me to give her up for adoption! He at least was reasonable with his reasons but when I explained that he could stay in school and I would work in the diner until he was well established as a member of the force then I would get maternity leave and then work part time and it worked. I guess the only way we can get together is if that bastard changes him too. Which he said he plans on, don't tell Bella but I want him to. Bella's gifts come from us so it would be nice for her to keep her parents who could relate to her gifts. And Charlie will obviously find us he is loyal and when I finished my rant to him he started to ball and say he was terrible." I woke up smiling since I heard every thing and looked at my mom.

"I guess it was our destiny to become vampires. All of us." Alice started to giggle.

"So Renee, will you bite us? We don't have any blood and we can get pregnant and we always wanted to have kids-"

"Okay! Gosh Bella must love you even I can't keep up with you!" I burst out laughing, if my mother couldn't keep up then that was saying something!

We arrived at the Island with time to spare, I smelled a divine smell and me and my mother darted for it. A plump woman started running from us and we roared. I lunged and effortlessly bit through her jugular her blood seemed to scream in delight as it hit my throat. I stopped and tackled Renee. I watched in horror as Edward drained the blood from her and I started to leap at him when I saw her get up. She shouted something in a foreign language probably asking what we did to her. Edward started saying something to her and she calmed down saying thank you in Spanish over and over.

"What did you tell her?"

"She knows what we are as her family was breed to serve vampires and we have been the kindest to her family and kept them in our employment and don't treat them like slaves and she is expressing gratitude that even though you are a new type of vampire you didn't make her one since she wishes to go to heaven when her time comes." Tears came to my eyes I didn't believe like she did but it was such a beautiful idea that I just had to cry. I guess she swayed me a bit because I found myself thanking God for making me and allowing me to keep the ability to have kids.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N So I noticed that the last chapter was a bit of hopper so I promise this chapter should be good. It will also be long. My wonderful readers if you would recommend me to some of your friends I would be very grateful. Those of you that like my style of writing and go on I have an account on there and there is an original fiction that I am working on. I am putting my heart and dreams into it so review please! Love Artemis._

Bella's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and groaned I felt like a balloon. It had been a long five months, according to Carlisle I was due any day due to the fact that EJ was growing rapidly in my womb. Alice said that he would be a teenager by ten years old, NOT looking forward to that but I was ready for EJ to be born. Jacob made me promise to visit with the little leech as he said. I took great joy in slapping him.

"Love? How are you feeling?" Edward's velvet voice asked and for some reason it pissed me off.

"I feel like a fat balloon and it's all YOUR fault!" I snapped. When I saw the hurt in his eyes I felt terrible, "I am so sorry! It's just the hormones and the baby and- and..." I burst into tears. " God damn hormones!" I punched a wall. It was dust. Edward calmly handed me a flask of monkey blood, it was too close to human in my opinion but EJ was rejecting all other forms of blood and I refused human blood. I held my breath and chugged. Immediately my hormones calmed down and I felt great. Me and Isa had been slowly starting to practice merging so that we wouldn't be overwhelmed in a battle of personalities. Alice bounded up the stairs her heart beating fast.

"Bella you will be going into labor in 3, 2,-" I felt the most painful flush of pain in my short existence and screamed. Edward calmly picked me up humming my lullaby even though from his heart beat I could tell that he was close to hyperventilating. Renee had bitten all the Cullens so that we could understand each other better. The only one who declined was Carlisle since Alice assured him that Esme could still conceive if he was an old one as we named them. He felt that starting over for himself would do our family more harm than good. Carlisle appeared in his office which we where going to use a hospital room so that we could feel slightly normal. I muffled a scream as another contraction hit. We all froze as we heard a ripping sound. I winced as we heard the sound of nails on chalkboard which meant one thing my baby was performing his own caesarian. _Bella once EJ is born we have to merge or else we will die. _I nodded looking at Alice as she gave a slight head tilt showing that she understood. I would be out for three days as I changed into a full new vampire. I heard a scream and pulled my baby out he was beautiful even covered in blood.

_"_Edward Jacob Anthony Masen Cullen. You are so beautiful. Now be a good boy while I'm asleep okay?" I handed him to his father who was crying in fear and awe at our little boy. I closed my eyes and I was back in the corridor of my mind.

_"_Bella give me your hand." I looked at Isa and saw tears in her eyes and I smiled grabbing her hand. Strength flowed through my arm and I whispered in her ear.

_"_We will be fine. We will be one." I gave her a sisterly kiss on the cheek and held her close. The corridor melted away and we were back in the flames. Isa was glowing and her maroon eyes seemed like twin suns. The flames heightened and I whimpered as the pain raced through my veins. My heart stopped and then as the venom morphed into my own it jump started.

"Good bye Bella, Good bye Isa. Hello Isabella Marie Cullen patriarch of the new vampires." We said as one I watched in awe as all of Isa's memories raced their way through my expanding mind. I realized that she had always been there just trying to be heard. I now understood why she had said that I finally saw her. I hummed as I felt our power start to dull the pain. My mind opened and I saw Aro attacking my father biting him.

_"Maybe if I have you she will join me." _He hissed as my father screamed and I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face I knew Karma was going to bite him in the ass. I sighed and reached out with my mind and made contact with him.

_"Charlie Swan. Look at me."_

_"Bella?" I nodded at him._

_"What's happening?"_

_"You are turning into a vampire."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wont join our sire's cause and eliminate the Cullens. When you wake up find us we will help you hunt the right way. Avoid humans and my son."_

_"It was a boy?"_

_"Yes and you have to earn the right to see him. No one calls me a slut and hurts me like you did and just get away with it. I love you but even Renee wont forgive you that easily for hurting me. "_

_"I am sorry Bells it's just I felt as if I had raised you better than that. I mean I never thought you would be a teen parent."_

_"Look Charlie. According to vampire customs me and Edward are married. Look at me I don't even look like a teenager anymore. I am a powerful vampire that will only grow in power. My son is beautiful. His name is Edward by the way. We are going to call him EJ to avoid confusion."_

_"Well I hope that I can earn your trust back so I can be a part of my grandson's life."_

_"Me too Charlie. Me too. I am going to leave when you wake up find a map we are on an a private Island called Island Esme. The Cullens own it so you should be able to get there with ease."_

_"How do I get there?" _

_"Swim."_ I let my mind return to my body and I felt the pain was gone. My mind felt oddly free like there was a lot more room in there.

I opened my eyes and I heard the collective intake of breath.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at him and started to purr.

"My love." He grinned my favorite grin and I saw my baby in his arms starring at me.

"EJ?" He hid behind Edward but looked at me. His green eyes where beautiful. He looked just like his father except that he had my hair and Charlie's curls. I walked calmly up to him and picked him up. "It's me your Momma." He looked at me closely then he grinned Edward's grin and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Edward's P.O.V

Bella picked up our son and said,

"Edward Jacob Anthony Masen Cullen. You are so beautiful. Now be a good boy while I'm asleep, okay?" She handed him to me and my mind was absorbed with how beautiful he was it didn't even bother me that he was covered in blood. I quickly cut his umbilical cord with my claws and then I proceeded to wash him clean. He looked really confused and I chuckled.

"EJ it's going to be okay Momma is just sleeping. You didn't even give us a chance to help you be born you must have really wanted to stop her pain didn't you?" He looked at me and I swear it looked like he nodded.

"Can I hold my grandson?" I looked at Renee, she was perfectly in control so I handed him to her, EJ was starring at her. "Well hello EJ I am your Nona, I am your Momma's mommy your Pop is going through the sleep too but he will be here soon. I looked at her and saw the dame gleam in her eye that Alice had when she knew something I didn't I really hated that I couldn't read her mind just like Bella's. EJ seemed to have taken after his mother in that aspect. His mind was fuzzy and Alice told me that he would be a powerful shield when he was fully matured. His mind would always be open partially to me because I was his Father but if he really wanted to hide something he could.

"Renee do you think Charlie will be trouble?"

"No, he really is going to want to be close to his grandson. I unfortunately won't be able to say if he will follow our diet I can feel his hunger from here but EJ smells just like any vampire, it's funny really I am sure that foolish King will try and say we created an immortal child. I still think we should eliminate them. Our power is so much greater. I mean look at our new powers."

When Renee had changed us we all developed abilities with the ones we already had. I could now cause any mind to shut down, Alice could wipe your life as if it never happened. Jasper could make you commit suicide with emotional suicide. Esme could control your loyalty and make you obey with a look. Renee could disguise herself to fit in with anyone. Rose could make you worship the ground she walked on, and obey whatever she said. Emmet could fight anything with his indestructible mind. Alice said if Carlisle where to change he would be like our Alpha as if we were a pack but he doesn't want that power he feels it would corrupt him. Bella was the only one that we couldn't really tell with. All Alice said was that eventually we would have no choice and we would have to replace the Voltori and it would be a easy take over.

We took care of EJ as Bella changed through her three days she was obviously changing she looked like a mix of her two personalities it was very beautiful. In Alice's visions I saw that her eyes would remain the same but she would be stronger and faster than before she would be taller too. Her hair would be darker like liquid chocolate that would fall in flawless waves down her back. She would be like a panther with an aura of majesty as if she was a queen which she was, the queen of my now beating heart. I loved the fact that we regained our human eye colors. If we wanted to hunt humans we would easily blend in with them but we would remain vegetarians and we would be careful about who we changed. When Bella woke up her beautiful hazel eyes spoke to me so much stronger than anyone else. It wasn't even this strong when she wasn't whole but that I understood she wasn't whole so I could understand. EJ was nervous about meeting his mother again but when he kissed her she smiled so radiantly that it made us all smile motherhood suited Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie's P.O.V

"Are you sure Jacob?" I asked

"Yes Charlie, you really hurt her but she misses you." He sounded as if he knew something I didn't.

"There is something your not telling me isn't there?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Jake paused, "Got ta go talk to you later." I hung up with a sigh. I missed Bella but she was right to be pissed off at me I called her a slut. Knowing her she really cared for that Cullen boy. He apparently cared for her too, he moved with her. I couldn't even file a missing person's report because Renee gave the okay! _CRASH!_

"Maybe she will join me if I have you." I looked and saw a skinny man with black, long hair. What really stood out where his eyes! The where bright crimson. I tried to back up but he was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed me and sank his teeth into my neck it burned like a bitch!

_Charlie Swan_. _Look at me._ I turned towards the voice and saw a beautiful woman with chocolate locks and gorgeous hazel eyes. She held herself with dignity and grace.

_Bella?_ She nodded.

_What's happening? _I asked wincing as what felt like fire race through my veins.

_Why?_ I couldn't understand. She explained that the vampire wanted her but she wouldn't let an evil vampire own her. She told me about her son Edward and that I couldn't go near him until I earned her trust back. Renee wouldn't even forgive me until she did which made me sad. I still loved her and when she told me that she still loved me I just cried. Bella left as the pain went away.

"Wake up, trash." I heard the sick voice of Aro demand.

"Make me." I rose up and felt the strength coursing through my veins. I kicked him through the wall and smirked as he looked at me in shock. I turned and ran towards La Push. I freaked as I saw wolves chasing me I jumped and landed in the ocean. I had quickly looked at the map before it dissolved. Island Esme was three thousand miles east. I started swimming and laughed as the waves went by as if the where nothing.

I had been swimming nonstop when I felt the burning in my throat. A ship went by and I smelled the most delicious scent in the world. I swam towards it and rammed into the ship shaking it until the scent fell off the ship I saw a huge man struggling against the waves without thinking I grabbed him.

"I got you don't worry. It will be over soon." I breathed out making us sink as the man fought I sank my teeth into his neck and drank. It was heaven! I drank until nothing came out. I Lunged at the ship right through the bottom tearing through metal and wood. The sea men stared at me and I just grinned. The hunt begins.

Bella's P.O.V

I grabbed the lion and with ease I drank. As I pushed the lion off I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw Charlie. He was soaking wet and his heart was beating softly. I looked into his eyes and was appalled. They where hazel like me but the flecks off red outnumbered the gold.

"That can't taste nearly as good as normal food." He said softly.

"Normal food has families Charlie. I told you to stay away from humans." I spoke with authority.

"Why they taste divine. The ship would have sunk anyways." _He took out an entire SHIP!_

"How many Charlie?" He grinned,

"Forty-seven men and two women. I spared the child. For later." He lifted his arm and there was a little boy of about seven years of age. I lunged I cut his arm of and grabbed the boy. I just ran with my gift I hid our scents and teleported to the house Edward looked at me.

"Keep the boy safe Dad is home." I quickly lifted my shield and told him everything mentally. He paled and gently grabbed the boy. I ran outside and charged into Charlie. I flexed my physical shield and grinned as he flew with a yelp. I took battle stance and growled.

"He is MINE!" Dad hissed,

"He is but a boy!" I paused as Renee appeared with a flash, part of her gift was controlling the light itself. Charlie paused as if seeing the sun for the first time he fell much like me and Edward had when I had became Isabella. "Charlie you where the chief of police stop! What would you say to a human trying to kill that boy." He paused,

"You're a monster and you make me sick." He cringed as his humanity reared its head. "Oh God." He collapsed and broke down Renee looked at me and I nodded he deserved his love back in his life to help him.

"There is a house at the far end of the island keep him there and don't break it." Renee blushed. I went home and heard singing. Inside the house Rosalie was rocking the boy back and forth singing gently and Emmet was rubbing his back. The boy was crying hard.

"His name is Jack." Edward told Rose. Alice was crying as she saw his life. He had been abused much like she had in her human life. When Renee bit her it made her remember her human life with startling clarity. Alice froze as she looked into his future.

"Rose bite him." She looked at her like she was crazy. "If you bite him he will live forever AND he will forget his human pain. He will become a two year old mentally and physically. He is one of the children you where meant to have. Rose nodded she picked him up and walked out of the room. All of us felt bad it was almost like creating an immortal child. Except he would age.

Rose's P.O.V

Emmet followed me and when I looked at him he grinned,

"I am not missing any of children's birth even if it is a rebirth." I smiled and kissed him.

"Ew." I looked at Jack and saw him giggling.

"Jack honey, I have to hurt you but it will help you heal and we will become your parents." He looked at us and nodded.

"Will it hurt weally badly like those guys." I shook my head they had hurt him physically and mentally.

"This will feel like your on fire for three days but just remember when its over you will be strong and you wont remember the pain of those men." He nodded seriously and I bite him and sat down ready to hold his hand until it was over. Emmet held his other hand.

_Well I took forever I know. But Yay! Rose has a baby finally and notice I said she will have children. :P R&R please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Now for those of you who like lemonade I will start with a bright lust filled beginning. sorry for taking a while._

Bella's P.O.V

"Oh God Edward." I moaned his entire length filling me. His emerald eyes where dark and he wasn't holding back.

"Your gonna scream my name until the house breaks." He thrusted brushing my clit with his thumb until I climaxed so forcefully that I roared. Edward just grinned like he was in heaven. I opened my mind to him and we both moaned as our pleasure doubled. "More Bella." He commanded. My his met each thrust he gave and soon we neared the end. we finished with another roar and I whimpered as he pulled out. He removed the condom and threw it into the fireplace with a grunt. "Tell me again why I cant just go in raw?" His voice was low and husky.

"I am not ready to bring another child into this world now that the girls are going to have their children." He nodded regretfully. I pulled on a robe and he did as well, grabbing my hand I teleported to EJs house. We gave him a one bedroom house so we wouldn't bother him with our very loud lovemaking. He was asleep in his little bed I brushed his copper locks out of his eyes and smiled as he woke up.

"Mommy?" I grinned I loved that he knew me from when I was just Bella. He reached up and I picked him up. Edward chuckled.

"My two special people." I sniffed trying not to cry when I paused, handing my son to Edward I ran outside. Charlie stood their looking guilty.

"Already working on number two?" I growled at him,

"How dare you?" I almost slapped him but held back as he winced.

"I am sorry that is a personal matter between you and your mate, I only came to apologize. As a human I couldn't understand the mating pull but I do now and I beg for the future that we can be a family." I nodded.

"This doesn't change that you need to earn _my_ trust but you have earned my forgiveness and I welcome you to the Cullen family. You have to change your diet though." He nodded while he cringed. None of us had tasted humans and since we didn't know we weren't pulled to try. We knew it would be hard to stop if we tried it would be like trying a drug and needing more. Our gifts luckily grew with our self restraint.

"Go home and sleep Charlie the withdrawal will be hard and only your mate can be near you." He left in obedience.

"I am proud of you love, our son is asleep ready for round two?" Laughing I destroyed his robe and we where in bed even faster.

_Short chapter I know but at least Charlie is trying!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N So I don't think I have taken very long but if I did I am sorry! I had a bit of writers block my solution? Write another fanfic! So onto the story, this is going to focus on the Vultori since I always loved Jane._

Jane's P.O.V

The man just stared at me with a blank look, Aro was laughing God I hated his laugh. I finished my meal fast and then left I couldn't stand my pitiful _master_ he was sp weak I wish he would just die!

"Sister what troubles you?" I looked at my twin who was with me since the change.

"I miss her." I blurted, our human mother had been killed trying to defend us and we both thought of her fondly.

"Its ok one day someone will choose to love you and you will feel complete once again." I snorted I knew I was changed to young to feel the pull. So was Alec for that matter. I stopped when I heard a hiss.

"God damn that woman! She still eludes you Demetri?"

"Yes Master."

"Ugh! She only grows in power and she has made the Cullens stronger yet! Imagine if they attacked with Isabella's shield we are doomed Jane will probably run she hates me and Alec will follow! Our most powerful weapons and we cant control them for one look and they can kill us."

"Hush brother she will do no such thing as long as she doesn't know we killed her precious mother than-" He was screaming as I glared. Alec quickly used his power and they fell to the ground.

"Sister we cant kill them the world will fall into chaos. Lets find that clan. I know Carlisle's number and if I ask to meet then he might do us the favor of accepting us." I nodded and soon we where off running to the ocean the only way Demetri couldn't track us. It took all my concentration to just swim and not think so I wouldn't leave a mental image for him. As the days went by my thirst increased and my strength slowly went until we reached land. We looked for a sign until we found one that read New York.

"I need to hunt Alec."

"Wait if we want to join them we need to hunt animals which wont be easy bur at least the Vultori trained our endurance." I sighed he was right of course. Alec quickly stole some females cellular device. I ran off and found a strong buck. I fixed my gaze at it and it collapsed a strange bellow came out of its throat as pain crushed its weak mind. I quickly snapped its neck and drained it. After disposing the body I went back to my brother.

"Yes sir, you will? Yes bring Edward I swear we are honest... yes they betrayed us. Yes we will attempt your diet Jane just tried it now. You do? Ok but she isn't very... current in her speech. Here Jane he wishes to speak to you." I gently grabbed the device and spoke,

"This is Jane."

"What did you catch?"

"A good strong buck."

"How did you like it?"

"It wasn't unpleasant it reminded me of eating vegetables as a child it is only the idea that seems unpleasant."

"True you should try carnivores they are more similar to humans in the taste."

"Thank you sir when did you say we where to meet?"

"In two days in Forks, Washington."

"Thank you sir have a pleasant evening." I hung up and gave the device to Alec who rushed it. We went off and severely damaged the animal population. As we traveled we made sure to avoid humans so not to be tempted. "Ahh!" I screamed as two giant foul smelling wolves jumped in front of me before I could attack Alec smiled.

"You will lead us to Carlisle correct?" I looked at him like he was stupid but gasped as one ran off and then a man who smelled just like it smiled.

"I am the Alpha Jacob Black, we are shifters who are allies with the Cullens follow us and be warned Edward is... different." He turned into a wolf and ran before we could argue so we followed. And there stood one of the oldest vampires I have ever known he helped me as a newborn.

"Carlisle." We greeted in unison out of habit. Then I heard a heart beat. And a man with bronz hair and green eyes walked up. He looked at me and laughed.

"You where speaking the truth! I am so glad. Bella come out."

"I cant believe I listened to you Edward!" A girl appeared out of thin air literally. I squeaked. She was gorgeous! She looked like a goddess with her hazel eyes and chocolate hair. "Hello I'm Bella Cullen, Edward's mate."

"Your Isabella? Aro claimed you where a vampire!" She laughed darkly, "Oh I am a new vampire and Aro is a bastard who changes children." She was in front of me and did the most unexpected thing. She hugged me! I felt my vision waver and I began to dry sob. she rocked me back and forth humming when I quieted she repeated the process with Alec. "Now would you like to be like me?" I looked at her confused and Edward laughed a new beautiful vampire thing woman appeared.

"Hello dear I am Esme." I looked awed as I heard two heart beats and looked at her womb. "We can reproduce and I would like to adopt you and Alec my dear. May I change you so you can be children again? I know how old you really are." She hissed. "A eight year old girl and boy! When you change you will resume growing as **my** children." I nodded sobbing as was Alec. Bella leaned into me and I gasped as her fangs pierced my flesh I heard Alec scream. As ice and fire roared in my veins I felt myself lowered in a soft bed and then the strange icy fire increased in my heart making it thud. Wait my heart is beating? I rose and the pain dulled only barely lasting in my throat as my new mother handed me a glass of water. I drank it and it tasted dull but felt good.

"Now understand you wont have to hunt until puberty. Until then you will eat regularly." A pixie like woman with a round stomach told me and my brother I couldn't help but giggle. Her hair was in SPIKES! It was funny, "Yea laugh at your big sister." I stopped this was my sister?

"Yup and I am your brother!" I looked and saw Edward who was smiling. "Come on meet the rest of the family you to Alec!" Alec smiled. "These are your brothers and sisters, the pretty blond one is Rose the big guy is her mate and your brother Emmet, the blond guy covered in vampire bites is Jasper he is the funny girl Alice's mate, Jack is your nephew he is adopted too." He lifted a young boy who was giggling, "This is EJ your other nephew." Me and Alec looked at each other, we had a familiy.

_Yay! I love this chapter it shows the love the Cullen Clan has for even its new members! Anyways reviews please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes I believe spanking is okay I was and now I suffer from respect for others. Don't like well get over it its not like they are going to be abusive about it._

Bella's P.O.V

"No, Edward Jacob Masen Cullen don't you dare!" I rarely yelled at my son but ever since his cousins where old enough for him to play with he has been becoming more naughty every day, right now he was manipulating his cousins mentally and I didn't have the time or the patience to shield them. He was making them dance and say,

"We are stupid EJ is so perfect we want to be just like him!" Edward was furious his son shouldn't be doing this we both agreed. We where glad that his powers where developing but man was his sister going to give us trouble if she joined up with him. My pregnant belly was HUGE! In irritation I threw my power around him releasing his cousins. Dragging him to his very pissed off parents we where so going to spank him Edward was debating using his belt but I had a better idea.

"Go run three laps around the house without using your mental abilities and then we are going to discuss your punishment!" I growled he looked at me,

"No I should be allowed to use my powers as I please!" With a snap of my fingers we where in our house. I looked at Edward and he grabbed EJ pulling off his belt, shielding Edward I frowned when I felt our son try to break my shield. Edward stated to spank him. Doing his signature counting I mentally told him that I wanted him to spank him thirteen times. I was going to just ground him but if he wanted to behave like a brat then he was going to be punished till he cringed at the thought of acting like we spoiled him. As EJ cried we both hugged our son.

"You understand that the behavior you just showed not only makes you look bed it also makes you look foolish. We do not accept that kind of behavior. Now go to your room your grounded. I quickly put up a mental shield around him that made his powers dulled for two weeks only danger would remove it or me or Edward. I looked at Edward and sighed, "Why does he do these things he knows they are wrong."

"I think part of him does it to practice his abilities but he uses them wrongly so that he can get our attention I mean we are having another baby which is going to take some attention away from him."

"Please we will never show him less love we are just going to have to share that attention with him." I got an idea. "Why don't we once a week give him a day just for him not even when he is grounded will we take it away from him. We'll just add it to the day some how." Edward looked thoughtful.

"I like it, it shows that we care and it makes him not able to play the no attention card." We smiled at each other liking our idea.

"Aunt Bells! Can I come in!" I laughed Alice's daughter Maria was already in the room holding a present out for me. "Its for you and Uncle Eddie!" Edward winced that was Emmet's fault of course. We both opened it and laughed it was a card with plenty of glitter saying 'I love you Bells and Eddie! Love your bestest niece Maria.' I immediately put it up on the fridge.

"Thank you it is very pretty and definitely made us smile." I grabbed her hand, "Uncle Edward is going to take you out fishing while I go talk to our boy okay?" She nodded bouncing up and down which was making us both laugh she looked just like her mother. As they both walked off Edward with Maria's lunch I walked into EJ's room he was sitting staring at his wall making the cutest pout but I was here to give him the longest lecture known to man, he looked at me and I had to sigh his green eyes where puffy from crying and it made me wince I didn't like punishing him but he had to inherit BOTH his parents stubbornness. As I pulled him into hug I began my lecture, "EJ you know that was wrong you can seriously hurt your cousins if you do that their minds are just as powerful as yours and if they try to fight your powers it can hurt them and you, especially Maria she can freeze your very existence! Your powers are not a toy they are a part of you and just like your arms and legs you can hurt them. Remember when you tried to make Jane attack Alec? She unconsciously used her power and set your soul on fire! You could barely move a fly! And if you did you got a massive headache! You where in so much pain we didn't even punish you imagine if the all fought you with THEIR powers you wouldn't like it now would you?"

"No Momma"

"That's right. Yes you have a lot of power and one day we will have to attack the Vultori and you can die! If they slip out of your control you could be drained and I will lose my baby boy because you will always be my little boy. Now tell me why you did it." I looked him dead in the eyes and watched as he winced.

"Well I wanted to see if I could make them use their powers and when I couldn't I got mad and then I started thinking and felt I was better than them and wanted them to say it and... then you showed up and I got mad because you only seem to show up when I am doing something bad so I wanted you to see just how bad I could be and I am so, so, sorry." I tried very hard not to laugh at that but he was right we always showed up when we felt his powers and that was usually when he was using them badly.

"Well starting after you are done being grounded we will take a day to help you practice your powers and give you our undivided attention alright?" He nodded looking much happier. I started to hum and as he relaxed I laid down just holding him he soon surprised me with giggling, I looked at him and he rubbed my bloated tummy,

"I think Nessie wants to be a soccer player she kicks a lot!" I smiled and started to laugh as well,

"She does doesn't she?" We fell asleep with his small hand over my stomach and I smiled as Alice's prediction of their relationship made me smile.

'_They will be best friends making you want to scream because their powers will drive you nuts no shield will hold them out except yours Bella and that is only until they are full grown then they can single handedly take out our enemy_.' I held him close and drifted off to sleep knowing my kids will love each other.

_Okay so I know very fluffy mother son moment again I do believe spanking is okay IF done properly those of you who have been offended I guess I am sorry if you feel that this one moment is going to make you hate my story._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay but I haven't had as much free as when I started. Now we get to see how the siblings act towards each other!_

_Four years later..._

Nessie's P.O.V

Ugh, whoever thought brothers where cool are stupid.

"Hey I am not stupid!"

"Stay out of my head!" I wrapped him in my violet shield and threw him, he growled and I felt a headache form. Throwing my power at him I started to giggle throwing random thoughts in his head to confuse him.

"Cheater!" He tried to say seriously. I then scared him for life showing him when I saw uncle Emmet naked. "EW! It burns." I was laughing to hard to keep him trapped.

"Hey EJ?" Thinking about pranking our cousins, I needed his help though.

"Yes."

"Stay out of my head." I said only in mild irritation. Grabbing each others hands we focused and with my shield I made us invisible. With his powers we floated up and slowly and quietly we went to prank our annoying cousin Maria. As we neared her we got ready to push her.

"Don't even think about it."

"Dang it! When did you get Aunt Allie's power!?" EJ asked

"I got it last night on my birthday showing that Momma is pregnant with the twins! I can't wait we are going to be best friends and their power will be so frustrating! The power to call forth weather! Seriously that is so not fair!" Me and my brother where laughing I mentally shoved her down.

"We will convert them to our side MWAHAHA!" Me and my brother had this creepy thing where we talked together and it always scared Maria the most.

"Oh god they're going love you." She said disgusted. We ran away laughing.

"Nessie its time to practice your lessons."Daddy called out. I ran into his arms giggling.

"No don't even think about it."

"DADDY!" Stupid mind reader.

"Love you too." I shoved mental blindness into him, LET THE LESSON BEGIN GRASSHOPPER! I was mad pulling up a shield I blocked him out then I shoved so many sensory blockings I watched as he crumpled sensing my Pop I flicked my wrist grounding my shield, expanding my power I grabbed Pop and pinned him then I felt Nonna grab me and I shrieked.

"Twelve minutes she is getting stronger every day." Grandpa Carlisle called out laughing.

"I'm not done yet!" I then felt Nonna's mental power and flicked her switch, she fell over nocked out now came Momma only my shield affected her so I wrapped it around her and squeezed. Momma grinned her eyes began to glow and she vanished. Then her shield wrapped around me my powers stopped. Daddy groaned he hated that my powers kept growing but all the kids did. EJ was almost finished and Maria had two years left.

"Good job that is the first time I have seen you do that what did you do to Nonna?" Momma asked,

"I found her switch, it turned her off." I reached inside Nonna and turned it back on. She got up gasping.

"That sucked she completely turned me off I couldn't even think. It was like... I was dead but not..." Nonna looked proud and scared at the same time.

"Alright do it to Grandpa now see if it reacts different to old ones." I nodded focused on my grandpa's switch it was silver and was easier to grab with him though there was options I simply turned off everything but his mind and speech.

"That's weird I can only speak I think she didn't turn off my mind did you do that on purpose?"

"Yea if I went further you would have died you had other options I could have only left you with sight but I though you should be allowed to speak. "

"Alight Nessie go get your brother, we are going to give the Voltori they're warning and you and your brother with me are going to do it." Momma said,

"I think Carlisle should come with you so they wont know that you have changed us if they did I fear they would try to kill you." Daddy said frowning.

Bella's P.O.V

My kids grabbed my hand and Carlisle grabbed my shoulder luckily it was raining in Volterra so we would not violate any laws. I gathered my will power and soon we where in the city in an ally where no one was. Walking up to a hooded Vampire who was gaping at Carlisle I bared my teeth at him slightly growling I said,

"Take me to Aro I believe he would _love_ to speak to me." He took us to him. I glared at the foul smelling vampire.

"Why hello Bella have you finally come to join us?"

"No I have come to introduce you to my children."

"Children you really can bear children?"

"Yes this is my two children and they have a message for the Three Kings.

Third person P.O.V

The teenager and the preteen girl walked up eyes glowing the male had a golden glow making the kings freeze unable to move, the girl's eyes where violet and she stared at the black haired vampire in the middle speaking as one the said,

"**LEAVE THE CULLEN CLAN BE. IF YOU CHOOSE TO TRY TO FIND US YOU WILL BE BURNED IN ETERNAL FLAMES."** They then looked at their shield who was shaking in fear and she burst into flames screaming. Then the went to their mother and without a word the vanished in a flash of white light. Aro looked to his brothers with a grim look on his face,

"Well Brothers I believe we have a problem, those two children obviously are a major threat but their mother is powerful and that is most definitely frightening without my shield I believe that they can end us. With Alice's gift we can't even attack without them knowing, and Bella can be ANYWHERE what do we do?" Caius looked grim,

"I propose we find the La Push Wolves and eradicate them."

"No Alice will see that though it would hurt them Bella can make her whole coven go there and then we are doomed." Demetrie looked disturbed,

"Those children had heart beats and they reeked of power I think they are still growing, I believe we should make a gifted newborn army and train them so that we can make an elite guard stronger than any other." He paused, "Dexter you can still find the gifts a human will have if they become a vampire correct?" A redheaded young man with one red eye and one gold eye stepped out,

"YeS My LoRd." He spoke in a strange way making the words seem to be spoken by two voices.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while! But here it is the long awaited chapter 11!_

Bella's P.o.v

Alice was holding her daughter's hand and both of their eyes where glowing. Ever since they discovered they could amplify each others powers to where they could see around our enemies false decisions and onto their real choice they have been watching them with a grim determination.

"They will strike with an army of gifted vampires around thirty in number." Alice said,

"They will fail, with the twins born our power will be finished fire will run through their veins and the Vultori will fall." Maria said.

"They will attack in twelve years." Alice said then their eyes returned to normal and they sighed. "Ugh that always gives me a headache." I laughed, Maria clawed at her throat.

"Ugh I think the thirst has decided to make itself known." Alice squealed. Grabbing her daughter she and Jasper went to teach their daughter how to hunt. Nessie was pacing, ever since Jacob had decided to come and visit us Alice had gone berserk because Jacob would imprint on her me and Edward had growled so had EJ, she was nervous meeting her soulmate scared her. We hadn't told Jacob because he would have decided not to come and Alice saw that we would need Jacob's devotion. I heard a boat blare, smelling the wolf sent I tried not to drool, with the full change having a half animal human walk around was like parading the perfect meal, the wolves said we smelled of predator and that if we weren't so kind they would have tried to kill us. Unfortunately Paul had attacked Edward when he had first changed and Edward had devoured him.

***FLASHBACK***

_Edward was interesting it was like he was a newborn again except he wasn't pulled to humans he was pulled to the wolves and animals. Humans smelled good but animals where stronger. We where visiting the wolves to explain how it worked but as soon as this new wolf had seen Edward who's eyes had gone into slits to show that he was wanting to pounce had instinctively attacked before Sam and Jacob couldn't stop him and Edward in self defense pounced. I winced as I felt Edward reach into the young wolf's mind and rip out his mind, leaving Paul brain dead Edward finished him off and this was done in the blink of an eye. Everyone was shocked even me. Edward almost pounced and the next wolf but I put up a shield and watched until he calmed down. Ever since then the wolves where a bit tense around us except for Jacob who still 'loved' me._

***End Flashback***

Edward was humming as he rocked me, we where going to wait to have another child until after the war. Esme had just had a beautiful baby boy whom she named Patrick when she felt that her old baby's soul was in him. She had cried when she realized her baby was now immortal and she would never lose him again. Patrick's powers where interesting he could control time to a point he could make it to where he moved faster or he could freeze someone he couldn't completely control it and for that we where glad that much power was to much. Carlisle had finally changed knowing his power would be needed for the coming battle. Esme had been so happy because Carlisle could now be at total ease around her. Her heart sung to him and he found it hard not to bite her which shocked him. In his new vampiric form his blue eyes held knowledge and he also had his self control back. Which was good.

"Hey Bells how have you been?" I smiled at him blocking my daughter avoiding the inevitable. Nessie stepped around me wanting to see the man she would one day love. As soon as Jacob saw her he fell down on his knees and whimpered.

Edward's P.O.V

I looked through Jacob's eyes and my jaw dropped at what he saw. Nessie looked like a goddess, her aura shone bright and golden. Her copper locks framed her face with her hazel eyes shining. Even with her child like form she was beautiful. Then I saw something else and I smiled. Nessie's adult form appeared for a second, a tall woman with curly copper hair, her heart shaped face making her almond shaped eyes stand out. Her full red lips was in a gentle smile. She had an hour glass figure, then I saw how Jacob's life seemed chained to her happiness. I pulled out of his mind just in time as it shut down. Nessie looked confused,

"What just happened was that the imprint? What does it mean?" She kept talking starting to get hysterical when I gently touched her shoulder.

"He will only want you happy Nessie, he is chained to your will its almost like you have a slave but he is also tied to your well being. You must never take advantage of him for one day you will feel the pull to him and you will never be able to resist _his_ happiness and you will feel guilt so strong that it will be devastating. Nessie nodded understanding, she would never hurt someone like that though crossed her mind and I smiled. Turning off all thought patterns in my head except for the hectic mind of the wolf in front of me I plunged into his mind. Inside was a field and it gleamed with flowers and I saw a broken pedestal of Bella and one of Nessie's adult form on a throne of diamond appeared. Jacob was rocking back and forth in his head. "Jacob what's wrong?" I asked appearing as the human form of Bella. Jacob looked at me and moaned,

"Bella I betrayed you! I never thought I would fall for someone else let alone IMPRINT! I always wanted you and I always hoped that you would get tired of your vampire but even in my dreams you where loyal to HIM. Why your daughter?" I sighed,

"Jacob I felt the pull I couldn't love another even if I wanted it's physically impossible. You know that the pull is the vampire version of an imprint." Jacob groaned,

"Why your daughter?"

"Well some part of you was attracted to my DNA so I guess some part of you needed it until you met Nessie." Jacob sighed the pedestal of my mate faded and I grinned. I revealed who I really was.

"Edward? Never did I think you would appear in my dreams." I laughed at that,

"I was here the entire time Bella actually wasn't that was me. My powers have increased I can see every thought you have had I can reach your mindscape even control you, I am only here to help you wake up though." Jacob looked mad until he sighed,

"Explains why you didn't yell at me for the things I said Bells would have beaten me for that." Laughing I saw his mental self start to fade,

"Looks like you have excepted your imprint and are waking up. Good luck Nessie has a worse temper than Bells." Jacob groaned and I snickered as I returned to my body.

_what do you think? I think that its going well!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi! Thank you for the reviews! Warning wolfy lemon_

Nessie's P.O.V

I laughed my Jake was trying to tackle me but I was still faster than him. Then he tripped his knee scraping on a rock. As his blood called out to me I moaned. The thirst had made itself known.

"Jake?" I asked my voice didn't sound the same, it sounded like raw sex, Jacob lifted his head and his eyes dilated, "Come to me." I beckoned he slowly crawled to me making his blood smear on the sand. He stood swaying back and forth in a trance like state. I clawed a finger along his chest, bringing the finger to my mouth I moaned he tasted _flawless_. In a flash I was on his neck drinking my fill. Then I was thrown and I yelped in outrage. My mother stood in front of me her shield a visible haze around my prey. Jake was screaming as my venom coursed through his system I fell and began to cry he was going to die! Alice burst through the brush.

"Sweetie calm down he is going to live, he is going to be one of us." I gasped, then a soul piercing howl erupted from my Jake and I started to cry screaming my apologies over and over. As the change kept coursing throughout his body he screamed but soon he stopped and he woke up. He looked at me and I moaned I could hardly believe my eyes he looked like a god perfect, I felt venom flood my mouth at the though of taking him. I felt it the undeniable pull to take him. "Bella drop your shield they feel the pull!" My mother gulped and dropped it grabbing my aunt she teleported away. I launched at my mate him matching my movements. Soon all our clothes where shreds and we where mating he was rough but so was I my fangs plunged in his throat as he thrusted into me. His fangs went into me as well and as we mated I screamed in pleasure his blood was still as flawless but I could stop. Jake growled in my ear,

"Feel our love, do you feel me as I mark you as mine? You will be mine forever!"

"Yes! More please!" I whimpered as orgasm after orgasm went through me. Soon Jake followed his seed spilling into me.

"Are you okay? I didn't even prepare you!"

"Don't worry for some reason we don't feel pain when we lose our virtue with our mates." I gasped as I felt a spark,_ damn._ I looked at my mate he better not leave me, "You better stay with me mongrel. Especially since this is your pup in me as well as mine!" I snapped my anger all ready amplified with the pregnancy. Then my final power coursed through me and golden light wrapped around him pinning him.

"You stupid beautiful woman! I love you I would NEVER leave you I would love our kid stupid amazing bitch!" I frowned realizing that I was stupid. I released him and broke down crying.

"I am so sorry I just keep hurting you!"

"Look at me," He was smiling his stormy brown eyes with flecks of gold and red made me smile, "I love you and I don't mind being the way I am. We should go tell your family the good news."

_So its short but oh well so what gender should this little one be? Any ideas for powers for Jake and their kid?_


	13. Chapter 13

_I am so sorry! But this chapter should be good! I also have started another fanfic for Twilight called True Immortal. If you like my writing style check it out and drop a review._

Nessie's P.O.V

I ran just trying to breath this pregnancy was hard and the island was getting crowded, not extremely but for territorial vampires? Even family wanted their own space. Eventually I smelt the most divine scent next to my mate's I had to have it. Launching myself I tackled the black wolf, pausing I waited to see if it was intelligent. It was just a unlucky pup on the mainland. As I drank in my fill I purred.

"Well this is interesting isn't it my love?" A male vampiric voice said.

"Indeed what is she?" I threw blindness at them and jumped into a tree, releasing them I smirked at them. "Where did she go Kevin?!"

"I don't know we should tell the Volturi maybe they know." I reached for the golden chain in my mind and quickly trapped them.

"Ah ah ah, I can't have you reveal my family's hunting grounds just yet, maybe my father can wipe these memories if not I will have to shut you down." They started screaming and I flipped off their voices with a smug grin. _Daddy? We have a problem._

_**What seems to be the problem Ness?**_I showed him what happened and my mother appeared with my father the vampires where freaking out at the display of power. My father got this faraway look in his eyes and the old ones slumped down in a state of unconsciousness that should never touch them. With a nod from my father I ran through the forest preferring to run then to actually teleport with my mother. I loved when we did but it made me feel sick which was hard to do. Diving into the ocean I hunted for my second favorite prey, whales. The tasted perfect Grandpa thinks they taste similar to humans almost exactly I wouldn't know because Jacob I was sure tasted different than humans. My Dad agreed, he also claimed that we had different tastes than regular vampires. Once I was back on the island I stretched groaning at the protest of my little girl, Alice had laughed when she saw what her powers would be. She would inherit her father's shifting and her grandpa's mindreading. When we faced the Volturi after she was born she would make a great princess. We had to decide if we would just keep repopulating when Alice had burst into tears. She said that her generation(_Alice, Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmet, Charlie's kids, Jasper)_ would get to be grandparents from all their children but for some reason my children would not have kids. After my third child I would stop as well. I wanted to be sad but I realized that I could just space them out. The Cullen's would be powerful and we wouldn't make any new vampires just willy nilly. If a vampire proved that they would handle the gift and follow our rules then it would be fine. Alice didn't see it happening easily and that maybe about a hundred vampires would be created in the seeable future.(_ I believe Alice cant just keep looking because it's impossible to see the decisions that would be decided_). I went into the house and sat at the piano playing through all the songs I finally started to come up with the perfect tune for my future princess. With that I smiled.

_Okay not the longest to be honest I am a bit in a rut with this story but, I will not abandon so please review; ideas, what you hope to see what disappoints you just please don't be harsh about it!_


End file.
